


To Gay, Or Not to Gay

by thequeernessofsupers (CharlemagneGryffis)



Series: Alufic [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Jealousy, Weddings, alufic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/thequeernessofsupers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alura/Lucy. So Alura is absolutely clueless when it comes to human customs, flirting especially. She has trouble telling when someone is flirting or just being nice. This results in an extremely overprotective and fuming Lucy insofar as social events are concerned. Especially social events involving Maxwell Lord (that smarmy arse) – anon.</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>Or, Max tries to flirt with Alura at Kara and Cat’s wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Gay, Or Not to Gay

 

“Well, hello there, beautiful. Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” a human male said, grinning at her. Alura gave a polite smile, not quite understanding the phrase’s existence in his greeting. “Last time I saw you, you were hanging off of Agent Danvers.”

“Oh, that wasn’t me,” Alura realised what was going on, laughing slightly, “I am Astra’s twin sister, Alura. Who might you be?”

His smile changed, “Twins, eh? Double the fun…” he held out his hand, which Alura shook lightly as possible. “Strong grip. I’m Maxwell Lord, but you can call me Max-”

“I think not,” came Alexandra’s familiar derisive voice. “Leave her alone, Lord. She’s too good for you.”

Alura glanced at her sister-in-law with a raised eyebrow, before hearing teeth grinding together from a familiar source. She glanced over to where Lucy stood, glaring at this ‘Lord’ man with more anger than Alura had seen in her before, hand clutching her champagne glass tightly.

“Why don’t you let her make her own decisions, _Alex?_ ”

Alura frowned, looking between the man and Alexandra. “I have faith in Alexandra’s opinions. I am not familiar with American customs, or personalities…I would bid you adieu, Mr ‘Lord’.” She turned away, feeling somewhat unseated as Alexandra rolled her eyes and took her arm, walking over to where Lucy, Astra and her new grandson, Carter, stood by the drinks.

“Maxwell Lord isn’t a good man, Alura,” Lucy muttered darkly as they approached. Alura’s frown deepened, before they reached them and she wrapped her arm around her beloved’s waist. “He’s hurt Kara.”

The judge stiffened. “Then why, pray tell, is he attending her wedding?”

“Because he’s also one of Cat’s few friends,” Alex murmured, before she kissed Astra lightly, asking her to dance. Astra agreed, pausing to trail her fingers over Alura’s arm, Alura copying her, feeling comforted by the action as they gave each other fleeting smiles before Astra went off with her wife.

“I shall endeavour to stay away from him,” Alura promised as Lucy’s grip on her increased, the fabrics of their dresses rubbing together. “Is your protectiveness over Kara the reason you were so angry with him?”

Lucy blinked out of her dour expression, startled and confused, “What?”

“You were glaring at him.”

Lucy didn’t answer for a second, her heart racing faster than before, a red blush coming to her cheeks. “Ah. Uh…it was nothing.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Alura replied with a slight chuckle, before brushing a stray curl behind her ear. “But I will briefly forget, and instead ask you to dance.” Lucy smiled, before changing their positions, pressing her body up against Alura’s and leaning up, kissing her lightly.

“Smooth.”

Alura smiled at her companion, taking her hands and leading her out onto the dancefloor, laughing under her breath as Carter spoke exasperatedly in Kryptonese.

“ _Being sickeningly gay must be genetic_.”


End file.
